


Modeling

by Avalooon



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:06:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avalooon/pseuds/Avalooon
Summary: College AU where Cass ends up being a model for Raps's art class. Inspired by conversations in the Cassunzel server.
Relationships: Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Modeling

Oh how fascinating, there was a slight discoloration in the bottom of that square centimeter of wall. That made about 500 times more interesting than the previous two which had had nothing of note. It still didn’t compare to the one that had come five before it, that centimeter of wall had been lucky enough to be graced with a discoloration and a bug. Cassandra was really quite amazed at how utterly fascinating a wall could be when you were armed with the knowledge that the moment your focus slipped you’d explode from embarrassment.  
Cassandra pondered how much longer this torture would continue. She could look at the clock easily enough without breaking her pose, the only issue with such a plan being that the Rapunzel was sitting under the clock. As soon as Cassandra thought of Rapunzel she was doomed. Her eyes flicked involuntarily to where Raps sat, drawing her. Cassandra cursed her situation and every decision she’d made that led to it again. It was stupid of her to have not forseen a situation like this. How the hell she had missed the fact that the art class she was modeling for had the same time and location as Raps’s class was beyond her.  
Damm Raps too for that for that matter. The situation would be marginally more bearable if Raps had the good graces to be as embarrassed by the situation as Cassandra was. Instead Raps had settled in and started drawing with the same focus she always displayed when doing art. As Cassandra stood there burning in embarrassment Raps glanced up from her sketchbook and caught Cassandra’s eye. A smile flashed across Raps’s lips and she put down her pencil to do a little wave. As an even deeper blush than before crept up Cassandra’s face and she hurriedly averted her eyes to the clock. Well there was some good news at least, only another five minutes of this hell. How the hell would she face Raps after it was over though? Maybe Raps would read the mood and they’d both silently agree to never discuss this. That sounded like a good idea, bury the memory of this incident so deeply it’d never come up again.  
As Cassandra came to her conclusion the professor mercifully said “All right, that’s all for this class. We’ll be back in here next week with a new model.” As the professor continued to talk to the class Cassandra very calmly and slowly made her way towards the door. She heard Raps call out to her but carefully ignored it as she walked out the door. Outside the studio Cassandra quickly sped up, she wasn’t running yet but was certainly close to it.  
“Cass, wait up a second, where are you going?” As she heard Raps leave the classroom Cassandra dropped all restraint and broke out into a run. She dashed out of the building and into the cool midwinter air. She’d forgotten her coat back in the building but it didn’t matter, the embarrassment coursing through her body kept her warmer than any piece of clothing could.  
_____________________________________________

Cassandra took a deep breath and opened the door to the dorm. Of course Raps was pacing back and forth in the center of the dorm, Cassandra had hoped to avoid her for a bit longer but nothing for it now. “Oh hey Raps. Varian didn’t happen to stop by while you were here did he? I took a book out of the library for him and he hasn’t returned it yet.”  
“No, Varian hasn’t stopped by. Cass, can we talk?”  
Cassandra tensed but tried to stay calm.“I was going to go take a shower but I guess if it’s quick, sure. What’s up?”  
“I wanted to talk about earlier.”  
That was a conversation that Cassandra desperately did not want to have. “Yah it sure was wild huh. Anyways I’ve gotta take a shower now.”  
As Cassandra headed towards the door Raps reached out a hand and gently took her sleeve. “Cass please wait. You’re obviously upset about it.”  
“Yes! Of course I am Raps. Do you know how embarrassing it is to have your best friend intensely studying your body, how the hell you managed to do it without also becoming embarrassed is the real mystery here!”  
“I’m, I’m sorry Cass. I guess I didn’t think about how you’d feel about it.”  
Cassandra gave a sigh and ruffled her hair. “Look, it’s okay. I know you had to for class, and it’s over now. So we can just move on. I guess I might have overreacted a bit as well.”  
Rapunzel’s gaze dropped to the floor as she took a step back. “Cass, will you promise to not freak out if I show you something.”  
“Uh, sure. I guess so, what is it?”  
Rapunzel walked over to her desk and grabbed one of the many sketchbooks. She sheepishly handed it over to Cassandra. Flipping it open Cassandra was confronted with drawing after drawing of herself. “Raps, what is this?.” She was on every page, sprawled out on her bed, half asleep at her desk, chatting with Varian and Eugene. “This is all me Raps?.” A slight nod from Rapunzel. “How long have you been doing this?” Although she tried to remain calm Cassandra could feel an edge creeping into her voice.  
Rapunzel nervously clasped her hands as a tremble went through her arms. “I’ve been doing it since we first met. I’m sorry Cass, I, I never thought you would mind.”  
“Mind? Of course I’d mind, why did you even do this?”  
“I, You know how much I love to draw, I just can’t help myself.”  
“Oh I suppose that you also have notebooks chock full of everyone else then.”  
“What, no of course not, it’s. It’s different with you.”  
“What do you mean by that, how is it different?”  
Rapunzel bit her lip as a blush crept over her face. “Well, nobody else is as pretty as you are Cass.”  
The anger that had built up inside Cassandra was swept away by the tide of embarrassment and confusion. A blush mirroring Rapunzel's spread across Cassandra's face as they awkwardly stood across from each other. “Oh, um.” Cassandra scuffed her feet against the floor. “Thanks.” Cassandra turned her face away from Rapunzel. “Well, I guess you can keep drawing me if you want. But, and I want to be very clear about this, you’ll always ask me beforehand. Okay?” As Cassandra spoke relief bloomed acros Rapunzel’s face.  
“Of course Cass, thank you. You’re the best. Now, can I draw you?’  
Cassandra groaned but there was a small smile on her face “I’m going to regret this aren’t I?” Rapunzel gazed hopefully up at Cassandra until she relented “Sure, knock yourself out Raps.”


End file.
